My Last Chance
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: .2. I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to chase after me, to never let me go like you promised you'd do. But instead…you just watched me leave.
1. My Last Chance

**My Last Chance**

Heyhey dear reviewers and readers! It is xxLovelyRosexx with a one-shot of mine that I hope you guys will like. This idea actually came into my head from a tumblr post I read, and it's a little based off of a personal life experience…it is sort of depressing in the beginning, but it hopefully gets happier. haha, but I hope you enjoy! ^-^

There **will** be OOC's in this fanfic…you've been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, and all of the characters in the manga/anime. I do not own anything. Only the plot!

Summary: I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to chase after me, to never let me go like you promised you'd do. But instead…you just watched me leave.

**~xoxoLoLxoxo~**

You told me you loved me…you told me you wanted me…you told me you'd fight for me. So why don't I see the loving? Why don't I see the wanting? Why don't I see the fighting? Were all the things you told me a lie? Was I really too gullible as everyone says? Was my heart too in love to see what was wrong with us…what was wrong with you?

When I met you, for the first time in my life, I thought I found what my heart was unconsciously searching for. I've always taken a fond to cute guys when I see them, I am just a teenage girl of course. But when I saw you…there was just something about you that I had to get to know. I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at you, and whenever our eyes locked during that time, I quickly turned away but not before smiling to myself when I got to see your dark mesmerizing orbs staring straight at me. I didn't realize that I was already starting to fall in love with you even before we spoke one word to each other. You made the first move of course. And I can't help but smile thinking back about us… When you first talked to me through Facebook….when you failed at attempting to get your friend to ask if I liked you…when you asked me out on that early morning of October 7th…when you first told me you loved me… I just can't help but smile even now, when you caused me all this pain…

Being with you, I learned to look at life differently. I discovered things about me that I never knew before. I learned what it really meant to love someone... I learned what it meant to give away my trust completely... For the first time, I gave out all the trust my body and mind could muster out to someone. I trusted you with my thoughts, my past, my secrets…my heart.

I never thought you, you of all people, would do this to me. You…You _broke_ me.

But…_I can't help but still love you_ after everything you put me through… I love you, I need you…Please…come back to me…I miss you so much…I'm waiting for you to come fight for me…for you to come chasing after me…I'm waiting for _my _last chance to ever be with you…Please…don't keep me waiting for too long. I don't know how much longer I can take…

**~xoxoLoLxoxo~**

Normal POV

"Natsume! Can you do me a teensy weensy little favor for me? Pretty please, with strawberries and cherry blossoms on top?"

"What do you want now, baka? If it's helping you with schoolwork, get your Shadow Freak to help you. It's impossible to teach an idiot like you."

"Mou, Natsume! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"No."

"YES- wait…you tricked me!"

A raven-haired lad silently laughed as he watched _his_ little brunette go off on a frenzy. Natsume Hyuuga trailed his eyes over his girlfriend's face. Her milk-chocolate orbs glowed with fury but a hint of joy was shown. Her perfectly rosed lips were pouted in a cute way, with her long luscious brunette locks whipping back and forth, as she shook her head…_Mikan Sakura_. How could one guy have been so lucky to get a girl like her? Her sweetness, her happiness, her love for life, and her friends. Natsume Hyuuga was a lucky guy, and he definitely knew that. He unconsciously smiled to himself; not knowing someone was watching him very closely as well.

Mikan Sakura knew her boyfriend was examining her like he always does. She was genuinely happy in these few minutes together. From the corner of her eye, she could see the small, yet noticeable smile plastered on her boyfriend's face. She could see the glint of pure happiness in his deep crimson orbs and sighed as his crimson hair blew daintily through the breeze. Her heart jumped for joy when she saw the happiness she was giving her boyfriend. Mikan knew Natsume did so much for her everyday, and she could only give so much to him in return. Happiness and love is the best two things that she could give to him, and she loves that she's doing her job.

4 months together, and the two were inseparable. Natsume never left her side, and Mikan never left his. With a few little arguments here and there, what can the couple say? They were deeply in love. Nothing could possibly destroy their happiness, or their love for each other…

"Tch…baka. What did you want me to do?" Natsume asked, pretending to be annoyed by his girlfriend's rambling.

"…What…OH! Yeah! Can you pretty please get me some howalon? Pretty Please? I've been craving it! I haven't had it in forever!" Mikan said, giving off a kitty cat face, hoping it'll help with Natsume agreeing.

"Baka…Don't lie. You had howalon yesterday…" Natsume's voice trailed off as he sternly looked at his girlfriend.

"I did? …Really? It feels like I haven't had it in forever!" Mikan confusingly stated, as she bit her lip hoping her boyfriend won't go suspecting on her, like he usually does with the little things he finds out about her.

After a few moments of staring, Natsume bowed his head low. "…Fine. But don't lie to me again, you forgetful little baka." He stood up and nudged his fist onto her head.

"Ow…I promise, Natsume. I won't lie to you…" Mikan shamelessly trailed off, as she gave a quick good-bye kiss on the cheek and smiled sweetly to her boyfriend. Natsume gazed into her eyes and smiled a little, as he walked away to the catch the bus to Central Town to buy some Howalon.

Mikan watched Natsume's figure as he slowly traveled into the distance to the bus stop. She sighed happily, as she silently gazed up to look at the clouds above. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsume and how he made her so happy. She wished in that moment that her life couldn't get worse…

"Hey, Sakura! That's your name right…Mikan Sakura?" Mikan turned her head as she heard her name being called. There stood a group of three girls glaring harshly at the brunette, a beautiful blonde in the front and two brunettes flanking her, all their arms crossed over their chests. Mikan blinked twice. _Who are these people_, she thought, as she slowly stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Umm…yes? Did you guys call me?" Mikan asked slowly, as she wondered what was happening.

"Hmph…to think that he chose _you_… You look like a pathetic loser. You piss me off, Sakura, if you didn't know that." The blonde one spoke as the group of girls started walking closer to the brunette. Mikan's eyes widened a little.

"Umm…I think you guys got the wrong person…I don't know you guys at all. So, I don't see how I can piss you off…" Mikan trailed off. The group of girls laughed harshly, their sneers traveling through the silence of the area.

"Oh please, Sakura…You should know who we are. We know who you are. Every single detail about you… And each one makes all of us _sick_." The blonde moved forward alone now, as she slowly walked up to the scared brunette. She smirked when she saw her shaking a little.

"If you really don't know, my name is Luna. Luna Koizumi. Let's just say…I'm a childhood friend of Natsume's. With me, are his other childhood friends, Sumire Shouda to the left, and Yumi Fujimoto right. " Luna spoke, now one foot away from Mikan.

Mikan glanced up at Luna and the other two girls, wondering why they were in front of her. Luna noticed her confused look, and sneered.

"You really don't know who we are do you? Haha, you are really a funny character, Sakura… Natusme told us so much about you…I can't believe that you guys are still going out actually, after all the times you made him cry…after all the times you made him pissed off...made him feel pain. To think he's still with you…" Luna spoke, her icy words cutting through the wind.

Mikan blinked as she slowly gathered the information she just discovered. _I made Natsume…cry? I made him feel pain? I made him mad? I'm not…making him happy…?_ The girls saw Mikan's pained face, and sneered even more.

"Oh my god…you really didn't know you were causing him all of that? You really didn't know you're ruining his life even more than normal? Haha, really…you are pissing us off even more Sakura." Yumi spoke for the first time, stepping up to the shocked brunette, her dark eyes glaring angrily.

"I can't believe you actually thought you were making him happy after all this time… You really are pathetic. You have no idea what happens to him when you're not with him I presume…we do. You should just do him and us a favor, and leave his life forever." Sumire said now, also moving closer to the brunette.

Mikan shook a little, as she gathered all of the information up more. "I-I-I really don't know what you guys are talking about…I've been trying my best to make him happy. I've been trying my best… I have no idea what you guys are going on about. I won't leave him, I won't…I love him."

The three girls laughed at her comment, as they shook their heads back and forth. "Do you really think you're giving him happiness? Yumi asked. "Are you really trying your best to make him happy?" Luna asked after. "Because, it sure doesn't look like it." Sumire ended.

Mikan blinked more, wondering what exactly was happening now to her right now. _When have I ever caused him pain…caused him to cry…made him mad…_ After a few seconds of thinking, Mikan's eyes widened. _Oh…Oh no…they can't be talking about…_

_Flashback_

"_Natsume! Natsume! You'll never guess what I did today!" Mikan squealed as she lay on her bed, doing the nightly ritual of talking on the phone with her 3 month old boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga._

_After a few seconds of utter silence, a 'what' was heard. Mikan wondered why his voice was sounding off, but she shook her head and ignored his way of speaking._

"_Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and I, we all went to Central Town's opening night carnival, and we ate at the new cafe, Mr. Bear's Scrumptious Delights! It was __the__ best night ever!" Mikan said, as she continued to smile, still hyper from her afternoon and evening plans. Minutes of silence followed after again. _

"_Hello…? Natsume? …You still there?" Mikan asked when no response was heard._

_Again silence was her answer. Mikan looked down at her phone… no, she thought. She still had connection, and he was still on the other line. _

"_Natsume? Natsume? Did I wake you or something? Why aren't you speaking? NATSUME?" _

_After a few more moments of complete silence, a "hn." was heard. Mikan's eyes scrunched up in annoyance but she shook away his manner of speaking. He's sister probably irritated him again, Mikan thought._

"_So…what do you want to talk about tonight?" Mikan asked, turning her body so she lay on her back looking up at her ceiling._

"…_Whatever." _

"_Hmm…Mind if I ask you questions?" _

"…_Whatever." She shook her head. Wow…his sister must have annoyed him greatly._

"_Okay….chocolate or vanilla?" She asked smiling._

"…_Neither." He responded. She frowned._

"_O-Okay…Mac or PC?" _

"…_Neither." She shook her head now._

"_Friends or family"_

"_Neither."_

"_Life or Death?" _

"_Neither." _

"_Movies or Beach?"_

"_Neither."_

"_Tv or computer?"_

"_Neither." Mikan sighed and gave up._

"_Natsume…this isn't very fun, if all you answer is neither!" _

"…_whatever." Was his response. She took her phone off her ear and shook her fist at it._

"_Seriously, Natsume. What's wrong?" She asked, annoyed by his odd behavior._

_A long silence followed, as Mikan waited for his response. A sigh was heard on the other line._

"…_I'm just…irritated that's all." Natsume said._

"_Irritated by what?" Another silent moment followed._

"…_Why…why are you keeping secrets from me?" Natsume finally said._

_Mikan frowned and rolled herself over to her stomach. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I mean…why didn't you tell me you had plans on going to the carnival and the café today?" Mikan frowned._

"_I-I'm sorry Natsume…I didn't know that I had to tell you…" Mikan voice trailed off._

"_Tch…You know I hate when you hide things from me." He continued. "I-I wanted to take you to that carnival and café for our 3 month anniversary coming up. I planned the entire day out for us…I earned all the money…I was going to end the day with a fireworks show I planned on ordering…" Natsume trailed off. Mikan's head shot up when she heard that. She blinked twice. That's so sweet was her immediate thought. _

"_That…would have been awesome…but why didn't you tell me before?" Mikan asked. A loud sigh was heard on the other end._

"_Whatever…it doesn't matter anymore. Today is over." Natsume's voice went icier at the end, and Mikan shivered at his voice. _

"_Wait…Natsume. Why didn't you tell me all this before? I would have went with you! I would have cancelled everything with Nonoko, and Anna, and Hotaru." Mikan asked again._

"_Just…whatever."_

"_No, Natsume."_

"_Why does it even matter to you? You don't even bother telling your boyfriend about plans and events you have occurring in your life. I really was going to break up with you when I found out you went the carnival and café today." Mikan's eyes widened._

"_Natsume…don't joke around about those kind of things…"_

"_I wasn't joking. I was about to break up with you." Tears filled Mikan's eyes instantly. Just hearing the words break up, hurt her._

"_Na-Natsume! I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just didn't know I had to…" Mikan stammered._

"_Whatever. Just stop bothering me. Because of you, I wasted my time earning that money. You know I almost failed my finals because I didn't have time to study? I was too busy working for money I don't even need now." Natsume angrily said. Mikan's hand started to shake. _

"_Natsume…really. You didn't have to do that for me… I don't like big gifts….I wouldn't want you to do that. If you told me…." Mikan said._

"_Tch….whatever. Just forget about it. It's done and over." Natsume said._

"_Natsume…" Mikan trailed off._

"_I said FORGET about it. Just whatever. Good night already." Before Mikan could say another word, the conversation clicked off. Mikan stared at her blank phone for a long time, trying to comprehend what had just happened. _

_Why did he do that…I wouldn't want him to spend all his free time working for a present to give me…I'm not worth all that labor…Especially since he almost failed all his finals…Why….?_

_End of Flashback_

Mikan shook her head quickly. _No it can't be…Natsume forgave me for what I did. Unless he was lying to me…He can't still be mad about what I did. After all this time? No, Mikan. He can't still be in pain because of that or else everything he told me was a lie after that night… No, Natsume doesn't lie to me…it has to be something else…_

Luna, Sumire, and Yumi all exchanged glances as they watched the brunette battling with herself. They all shook their heads in disbelief.

"Sakura. Please, like I said before, its best if you guys just break up already. It's the only way to make him fully happy." Sumire said.

"Yeah…Do you really wanna know what he goes through every time he comes home from school after a _long_ day with you?" Yumi questioned, pouting her cherry lips.

"Wh-what?" Mikan said, as she scrunched up her eyes trying to prevent tears from falling.

Luna frowned, and glared directly into her brown eyes. "Well, everyday he goes home. Sits at his desk writing. Writing letters, and poems, all addressed to you. And every single day, he's in pain while he's writing, crumpling up and trashing all the things he's ever written, saying it's not good enough for _you._ You don't know how much times he cried, how much times he sat in utter silence, bringing himself pain and sadness from the memories of his past. It got more frequent ever since you got into the picture." Luna said, her voice getting caught by the amount of anger pouring out.

Mikan's eyes widened. Sumire continued. "You've guys only been dating for awhile, and you caused him more pain than any of his other girlfriends he ever had. We hated the others, considering they just used him for there own personal usage…but Sakura, believe it or not, we hate you even _more_." Sumire glared.

Yumi continued this time. "We know a lot about you Sakura. We know everything that happens between you and Natsume. _Everything_. Even that silly little promise you made together. And we hate you because for once, Natsume is actually giving you more than one chance to be with him…But we know your character Sakura. And we know that you would send him to the curb as soon as you find someone better than him." The three glared at the saddened brunette, as Mikan slowly comprehended all the words said. Mikan's hands shook, as she slowly brought her hands to her face, her tears finally pouring out.

"S-Stop it please…I-I can't take hearing this anymore! I-I love him… I-I-I'm not doing that…I'm n-n-ot…" Mikan stuttered out, as her knees gave out, sinking herself to the ground. The three girls watched her cry as they continued to glare.

"Oi…what the hell are you guys doing here?" 4 heads turned toward the voice. Natsume was standing a few yards away, holding two boxes of howalon. His eyes were narrowed as he saw his 'childhood' friends at his school. His eyes moved to the crouching figure, and it widened when he realized it was his girlfriend.

"Mikan? Mikan, what happened? Why are you crying?" He ran up to the crouched figure, as Mikan tried to choke back all the tears. "Oi, Mikan! Mikan! Hey, Luna! What happened to her?" Natsume said as he started shaking the brunette to get her to respond. Luna glared down.

"We told her the truth Natsume." His eyes widened as he heard Luna's words. "She has a right to know what you go through everyday because of her." Sumire said after. "We've given you guys many chances, but this time…we can't keep giving _her_ more. She used up her last chance we've given her to be with you." Yumi said, crossing her arms to her chest. Mikan shook at there comments, while Natsume just stood with his eyes widened. He shook his head once.

"Oi, you three…leave. I'll talk with you guys later…" Natusme said after he regained his composture. The three girls took glances at each other, but defiantly walked away leaving the two behind. Natsume sighed, and ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the shaking brunette. His eyes filled with pain, as he saw the love of his life suffering in sadness and pain because of him.

"Mikan…please. Don't cry anymore. I…I don't want to see you cry." Natsume said as he took the brunette's face into his hands and slowly started kissing away her tears. Mikan looked up at her boyfriend, and slowly but surely started blinking away her new tears. Natsume still had a pained expression on his face as he examined his girlfriend again. He didn't know what to do anymore. He shook his head and clenched his fist. He knew what was best for her…he just didn't know if _he_ himself was ready for what he was about to do.

"…Mikan…Maybe…maybe it's best if…we…" he took a deep breath. "…if we…didn't see each other anymore." Mikan's eyes widened as her head shot up to look at Natsume. "I…I hate seeing you like this. I don't want to cause you pain." Natsume finished, making his bangs cover his eyes so he won't see the newly formed tears appear again in his Mikan's eyes.

"Na-Natsume…You don't mean that right? Please…tell me you don't mean that. I-I can take care of myself. Please…don't do this…" Mikan stammered as she weakly brought her hand to hold his. Natsume shifted his body away from her and rejected her hand.

"I don't want to do this…but it's for the best. Maybe when Luna, Sumire, and Yumi leave for America…I'll come back to you…but as of right now…it's best…" Natsume trailed off. Mikan put her hand to her mouth as she choked back a loud sob.

"W-w-when?" Mikan gasped out after she collected herself a little. "…They leave when school ends…I'm going with them…" Natsume said. Mikan's eyes closed tightly and clenched her fists. _When school ends? That's 5 months away…_

"I-I'm sorry, Mikan. I-I gotta go." Natsume stood up from his position and left the 2 boxes of howalon he purchased near Mikan's knee. Mikan shakingly got up.

"Please Natsume… Please. Don't do this… I love you. Wh-What….what about our promise? We promised we'd never leave each other…you promised…You said you'd fight for me…You said you'd never let me go…You said you love me…" Mikan shouted, as more tears spilt out of her eyes. "Was all that a LIE?" Natsume hands clenched, as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the sobs coming from his _former_ girlfriend.

"…I'm sorry…Mikan." He whispered back to her, and jogged away, leaving a broken girl behind.

_I miss you so much…I'll wait for you to come fight for me…for you to come chase after me…I'll wait for my __**own**__ last chance to ever be with you…Please…don't keep me waiting for too long. _

**~xoxoLoLxoxo~**

Dedication: This one-shot is mainly dedicated to my 6 month old boyfriend, won't mention a name…but if you ever read this, love…I'm sorry for everything, and making the same mistakes over and over and _over_ again. I can't be perfect all the time and I hate myself when I can't make you happy all the time. I hate myself even more whenever I say sorry to you and whenever I make you sad… :( I will love you forever though…Please don't forget that promise we made…and Please don't forget that I'll always wait for you…Please just don't forget that…3

**~xoxoLoLxoxo~**

Click to review please! Love you all for reading and reviewing! Will update new chapter of Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover soon, so stay tuned! ^-^

V


	2. Epilogue

**Hey~ Okay…I'm giving in and making My Last Chance into a two-shot. . I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long and everything, but I hope you like it. Based off of true events, and true thoughts~ be warned! Enjoy! **

**.:.**

Someone's POV

4 years. 4 years I continuously waited for you to come back. 4 years I waited for you to come chase after me, to come fight for me like you promised. 4 years I waited for my last chance to be with you. _4 years too many._

Did you know? Today would mark out 4-year anniversary. Do you even remember? What am I even thinking? Of course you wouldn't remember. You have _other_ anniversaries to remember anyway. But, being the girl I am, I still got you an amazing anniversary gift. Sorry I missed out on our last 3-year anniversaries, but I've been saving up for this one. It's quite special I'd have to say. And it's something I've finally got a chance to obtain. I wasn't ready these past 4 years to give it to you, but now I am. I'm sure you'd like it too. It… came from the heart.

.:.

Normal POV (1 year after the break-up)

"So, Mikan." A 15-year-old brunette looked up from a book, and met her eyes with her friend Anna. She raised her brow for Anna to continue.

"What's up with Natsume and his new girlfriend? Her names Luna right?" A pain shot through Mikan's heart as her fingers slowly scrunched the corner of the page she was reading.

"Oh…umm…I don't know. Am I supposed to?" Mikan said, her voice straining at the end.

"Well…I suppose not, but you guys did date so, I just assumed he told you something." Anna replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well…I don't. Sorry. Maybe ask Hotaru? Or Ruka? They'd probably know. Or ask…Na-Natsume yourself." Mikan said, faking a smile and indulged herself back into the book she was reading. Anna looked at Mikan, and her eyes turned to sympathy.

"…Okay. And Mikan?" She looked up to her friend.

"…You're a lot prettier than her." Anna smiled at Mikan and got up from the table and walked off. Mikan watched her leave, and gave a weak smile to an empty library, blinking away the tears that were about to flow.

"I may be prettier than her Anna…but that doesn't change the fact that she has him, and I don't." Mikan whispered to herself, and slowly pushed herself out of her chair to walk to her dorm.

Turns out, Mikan just found out about his new girlfriend a few weeks ago, but the couple has been going out for a couple of months. Natsume and _Luna_, of all people. Natsume broke Mikan's heart for a second time. And she prayed he wouldn't do it a third.

.:.

Normal POV (2 years after the break-up)

"Mikan…please…will you go out with me?" A 16-year old brunette's eyes widened, as she watched a stammering Ruka ask her out. Mikan blushed, but couldn't form words to say next.

"I-I know this is sort of sudden…I'm sure you didn't even know I liked you all this time…but I do. A-And I'm hoping you'll give me a chance." Ruka said, as bright spots of red spread throughout his face. Mikan giggled at his emotions, and covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Ruka smiled sheeply at her and gave her a pleading look. Mikan weakly smiled at him and turned her head to think.

Worst decision.

Mikan saw Natsume and Luna locked in a hug underneath the canopies of the Sakura Blossom trees. She averted her eyes away, and again felt the same pain she felt a year ago, when she had the conversation with Anna.

_Damn…I thought I gave up on him already… How can he still affect me this much?_ Mikan thought, bringing her hand up, clutching her hand against her shirt and shutting her eyes from the pain.

"….Mikan? Are…Are you okay?" Her eyes shot open again, and she moved her hands back to her lap.

"Oh, yup, Ruka! I'm fine. Don't worry." Mikan replied. Ruka looked skeptically at her and averted his eyes to where she was looking. He saw his best friend in that position and nodded his head in understanding.

"Mikan…I know why you're in pain…But…I can help you. I know I can help you forget about him. Just please….give me a chance…give me a chance to _try_." Ruka said. Mikan looked up at him, and slowly tears started to flow. Shocked for a second, Ruka brought his fingers up to wipe away her tears.

"…I-I'm sorry, Ruka… You know….I-I thought I was over him… But… I don't think I am…And I-I can't let you waste your time on someone like me. I-I'm sorry…" Mikan stammered, and pushed Ruka's help away, getting up from her chair and running away out the classroom. Ruka frowned in disappointment and worry, and sadly got up.

"You still win Natsume…I hope you realize what you lost soon…" He said to himself, taking one more look at the 'happy' couple before walking out.

Mikan ran through the hallways, and went into the nearest available bathroom sink. She miserably tried to blink away the new-formed tears and splashed her face with water.

_Natsume broke my heart for a third time…third time's the charm as they say…Will I be able to recover again?_ Mikan thought, and she sunk herself onto the floor and cried longer than she's ever done before.

.:.

Normal POV (3 years after the break-up)

"Oh, Natsume! Stop it! Hehe, that tickles. N-No! S-s-stop!"

"I'll stop if you kiss me."

"F-Fine! I will!"

"…Not on the cheek you idiot. More like this…"

Mikan's heart faltered, as she listened in on the happy couple's 'conversation'. She pursed her lips, bringing out her iPod to block out Luna's squealing.

_Of all classes…did they have to be in mine?_ Mikan thought and shook her head to focus all her attention on the notebook in front of her.

"Natsume. ^-^ You always like to play tricks on me. I hate you!" Luna pouted, fakely pushing away the raven-lad.

"No you don't…You love me. Jus as I love you." Natsume said, reaching down to pull Luna even closer to him.

Mikan smashed her lips together, and clenched the pencil she was holding.

_Oh yeah, the world would torture me like this, letting me hear that part of the conversation, between the changing of my songs… _Mikan thought, clenching her pencil harder.

_C-C-Crack_

"Oh, Sakura. Your pencil broke. Must be more careful next time…Isn't that right, Natsume?" Luna commented, looking innocently at the brunette in front of her.

"…Hn." Mikan glanced at Natsume's comment, and rolled her eyes.

"Yup. I should be more careful. Thanks for pointing that out Luna." Mikan said, going down to pick up the remnants. Her hand touched another, and she abruptly looked up and crimson met hazel. Mikan averted her eyes, and grabbed the pencil remnants herself, completely ignoring the raven-lad in back of her.

"…Thanks…guys." Mikan said, moving her head a little to the right to speak over her shoulder.

"No problem, Sakura. So, Natsume do you want t—" Mikan blocked out her rambles again, and indulged herself into her notebook again. Unconsciously, she brought her hand up to her heart. It wasn't broken, thankfully, but it was pumping faster than usual. Mikan shook her head quickly, and forced herself to forget what had just happened.

_Maybe…I'm finally recovering. He sounds so happy with Luna… I-I think- No, I know, I'm finally getting over him…_ Mikan thought, blinking her eyes, and moving her hand to her cheek. _Finally._

Normal POV (4 years after the break-up)

This was it. Classes were done, and finals were taken, diplomas were given. Senior year…finally and officially over. College life was just months away, and for Mikan Sakura and her friends, getting acceptances to the University of their choosing was their dream. Yearbooks were out, and people were screaming and jumping for joy. Mikan laughed and cried along with her friends, and leaped for joy. When things calmed down, she decided to take a walk to take all her excitement in. And it seems like she wasn't the only one to think of that idea.

They both ended up in the same area, underneath the calm Sakura blossom tree. Crimson eyes met hazel eyes. Hyuuga met Sakura. Natsume met Mikan. Was this a mere coincidence was what ran through their minds.

They stared at each other. Both entering a world of their own. Mikan blinked her eyes twice, and stared at the guy in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat and wondered if she should go over and talk to him. She could feel the beating of her heart, but… it was different this time. It neither quickened, nor broke in two. It pumped like normal. Mikan placed her hand over her heart, and her mouth started curving into a smile, and she knew exactly what to do next. She gathered up her courage, and beamed a _true_ smile into his direction, and turned to walk away.

For the first time in 4 years, Mikan walked off with her head held high, and a whole heart.

_No matter what happens, you can't change the past, and you can't let yourself be stuck in it. Move your mind to the future, because it definitely looks bright._ Mikan thought to herself, and she slowly but surely, skipped her way back to her friends, never once looking back.

.:.

Someone's POV

_4 years_. 4 years I continuously waited for you to come back. 4 years I waited for you to come chase after me, to come fight for me like you promised. 4 years I waited for my last chance to be with you. Oh? My present Natsume? That was it. Giving you up is my present this year. Not much a gift is it? But it was the best gift I could have given you. I hope you appreciate it. Goodbye, Natsume Hyuuga, my first love. I know we'll meet again in the future. I'd love to see how things turn up in your life neh?…oh…and Happy Anniversary. ^-^

.:.

_No matter what happens, you can't change the past, and you can't let yourself be stuck in it. No matter how much it gets tough, things will always get better. Time will heal all wounds, so make the best of every moment possible. Move your mind and heart to the future, because it definitely looks bright. ^-^_

**.:.**

**Dedication: I shall dedicate this entire fanfic story, to a… 'special' friend of mine. Still won't mention names, and if he ever reads this, I was never here… But love… It's taking me forever to let you go, even though it took you maybe a week or two to let go of me. :p But…really. Your anniversary present this year? It's exactly that. I've learned how to train my heart to let people go, and I know it's for the better. I mean….you're happy. And that's all that matters to me. I hope you still keep our promise this year~ I will always love you, not in the same way as before, but the love will always be there~ **

**And who knows….maybe I will accept going out with my own Ruka… :D**

**.:.**

**Thanks for reading~ Review please! **


End file.
